1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a therapeutic rehabilitation device for person having carpal tunnel syndrome or recovering from carpal tunnel surgery, the device being made of a formed flexible pad of moldable thermoplast covered in foam padding for post surgical treatment of the flexor retinaculum ligament using palm pressure or by applying pressure between the index finger and thumb.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to therapy devices for the hand. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,431 to Taylor, a method and polymeric foam apparatus is disclosed which is design to reduce the problems associated with repetitive stress injuries by pushing down on the upper surface of the device, urging the sides of the palm apart, the device having a central cutout portion allowing for the inward penetration of the palm region.
A finger rehabilitation system providing an elastic resistance to the extension of a finger, such device attaching to the wrist and hand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,490 to Fula. A non-invasive device for treating carpal tunnel syndrome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,436 to Gibney, comprising an elastic member removably attaching the distal ends of the fingers and thumb of the affected hand, forcing the fingers and thumb away from each other against the elastic force of the device. A glove protecting the median nerve of the hand and providing a foam pad in the glove in the palm region between the ball of the thumb and the palm heel from stress, shock and vibration which can produce carpal tunnel syndrome.